


旧约The Old Testment

by BunnyBounty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is Lucifer, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan is Gabriel, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBounty/pseuds/BunnyBounty
Summary: “明亮之星，黎明之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？你这攻败列国的，何竟被砍倒在地上？“你心里曾说：我要升到天上；我要高举我的宝座在神众星以上；我要坐在聚会的山上，在北方的极处。我要升到高云之上；我要与至上者同等。“然而，你必坠落阴间，到坑中极深之处。”——《旧约·以赛亚书》14:12-14:15
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. 失落的经书

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 安纳金为路西法，欧比旺为加百列，大部分宗教信息都是错的，不用深究  
> 含（仅口头且轻微）Top Obi-Wan、Bottom Anakin但主要是为了表现Top Anakin、Bottom Obi-Wan  
> 换个口味写写（换一种狗血。）

主造世百年，

到了洪水泛滥之前，

歌斐木还未造成方舟，

主说：地上遍满的强暴，

必也有一场争斗要发生在天上。

那日来临之时，

天现异象，

红龙冠冕，

星辰三一，

坠落地面。

顿起纷争，

天使呼喊，

巨龙咆叫。

在争战里就有造物诞生，

那时他以预言的明亮之星现身。

他在天上的名为路西法。

若路西法降临，

便连那天的日升都因他迟缓许多。

上帝就教明亮之星为炽天使长，

他的六翼舒展在天上。

又赐予他肉身，

为俊美的蓝眼与卷发，

准他到地上散播福音，行主之名。

路西法年轻天真，

主便为他指派一父，

叫加百列到他身边行教导。

加百列领路西法到地上，

‘凡人并无资格直称吾等真名，

而吾主许以人间之俗名代替。

吾主是你真正的父，路西法

对他你要尽断骨剜肉的忠诚。

而我是你在人间的父，路西法

事事你都须得听从我的教导。

现在借上帝之手我为你施洗

并赐予你隐蔽圣名的俗名。’

加百列就将路西法庇入羽翼之下，

‘不要呼唤我为加百列，那是我在天堂的名。

呼唤我在人间的名，如对待父亲那般待我。’

洪水退去后，

天使们便同行，

在人间宣讲主之名。

‘你要知道、要考察、要寻求智慧、和万事的理由

又要知道邪恶为愚昧、愚昧为狂妄。*’

从沙漠到可牧羊的土地，

从亚伯之墓到以诺，

上至孕育光明伊甸，

下至地狱吐火深渊，

处处把他们的脚印留下。

而要到百世之后信使们才能知晓

路西法令上帝也黯淡不是由他那光明

他并非光明造物

他由那黑暗与罪恶孕育出

日落紧随他身后

他来世上不是要叫光更盛

而是要将其生吞。

大预言不以欺骗示人，

却无造物能真正解读，

唯有待其灵验，

真言方得领悟。

那时路西法以傲慢之象现身，

那时他为地狱之主。

游历的一千年完了，

加百列将路西法带回天上，

路西法却已被诱惑堕落。

‘我不愿为主尽忠，我的父，

我只愿和你长久地留在地上。

我们去饮那苹果酿的酒，

在山峰高处歌唱，

享天上也没有过的极乐。’

路西法就搅动起魔鬼，

令他们升到天上作乱。

天使要造一无底坑，

好将路西法捆绑千年。

加百列便做那预言的无底洞，

为路西法献身。

‘我愿任由你凌虐，鞭打，欺辱的，

只求你不要再挑起争斗，

让天上、人间、地狱好有个分别。’

路西法带走其时，

众使徒在天上观望，

一对黑龙的翅膀展开在地上，

天堂和地狱

一个升举到至高之处，

一个坠落到极深深渊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *只有此句为圣经原文


	2. 教堂夜

深夜，穿着教袍的神父站在十字架前。半圈蜡烛围绕着他，他在这烛光里做着祷告。教堂静谧肃穆，长椅整齐，壁上的雕像洁净精美。而在这庄严下却隐隐透着股不安，从地面和每条缝隙里溢出。似乎有痛苦的呼号声藏在空气里，塑像们也像在等待着某种降临。宁静是被扭曲过的宁静，如同镜子反射过的虚像。

恐怕没有信徒能在这种怪异的地方感受到圣洁。

“……阿门。”一段祷词落下，神父念道。

他双眼微闭。暖光从眼帘的缝隙里透入他的瞳孔。一片异样中，只有他是这里唯一神圣的东西。照耀着他的火烛是真正温暖的，火苗驯服，像乖顺的孩子；他身上的教袍是整洁柔软的，不容侵犯。不论谁走进这里，想的第一件事就会是走到神父身边，请求庇佑。

礼堂突然黯淡了。几支蜡烛的火苗畏惧般地缩成了一团，更多的则瞬间熄灭。与此同时，一股气息铺天盖地地涌入教堂：怒意、欲望、仇恨、贪婪，诸此种种，仿佛世间的所有恶意都汇聚在了里头，沉默地沸腾着、翻涌着，朝这里袭来。

神父睁开双眼。他神情平静，没有起伏。这对他来说已是常事了。

一个男人悄无声息地出现在他身后。

在神父面前，他凑近熄灭的蜡烛，捻了捻手指。火焰倏地从他指尖钻出，重新跳动在蜡烛上。很快，十字架下的烛光又恢复成了一条完整的线。

烛火拉长他的影子；暖黄色的亮光勾勒出了一个魔鬼真正的形象。男人的头顶立着两支尖角，末端打弯，像头公羊。而腰后一条带着箭端的尾巴正漫不经心地摇晃着，似乎随时会鞭在神父的身上。年轻人垂下头，注视烛光，脸庞被它们映亮，那双眼睛却像两个无底洞吸进光线，没有丝毫光芒透出。

神父仍然在沉默地祷告。他退到他身后，退回那片黑暗里。祭坛上还摆着十字架和圣像，恶魔却毫不在意地盘坐在上面，懒洋洋地看着神父。

“你总是在祷告，”年轻男人陈述，声音嘲笑而冰冷，“你总是祷告直到深夜，欧比旺。”

欧比旺在胸口划了一个十字，闭上双眼。

烛火中的神父圣洁无比，安详得让任何人都不忍心打搅。但恶魔显然对这些嗤之以鼻。他伸出黑色的尾巴，蛇一般游过去，缠绕在神父的脖颈上，“说话，欧比旺，”他说，“以前你不是总有长篇大论的说教要我听的吗？”

黑蛇把神父拽到了恶魔面前，“路西法，停下。”欧比旺踉跄几步，终于开口了。他维持着平静，目光仍注视着十字架下的烛火。

那条尾巴动了动，停下了拉扯。

“叫我安纳金，”恶魔说，“这是你为我取的名字。”

安纳金翻身下了祭坛。

今晚，安纳金是个穿着黑色礼服的青年。他经常变换模样来找他，有时候他是曾经的炽天使长，他在教堂里展开翅膀，曾经的洁白羽毛如今一片漆黑。有时候他也是个年轻的神父，胸前悬挂的十字架却上下颠倒。有时候他是那个刚诞生的纯洁少年，穿着白色的亚麻衣裤，相貌年幼而天真，但一双金眸却暴露了他的身份；他会给欧比旺带来百合花，欧比旺不接受，他就气恼地让花在祭坛上全都烧成灰。更多时候他就像今晚这样，以魔鬼的样子来见他。

“今晚我迟到了一会儿，月亮都挪到天中间去了。”他说。“我有事要做——砍掉几个脑袋，把一打灵魂丢进岩浆里……噢，猜猜看，欧比旺，上次来找你告解的那人下场如何？他压根没真心悔过。他和一个恶魔做了交易，用灵魂受永世煎熬来换一世的权力和财富。刚在契约上画押他就后悔了，可哪有他后悔的份？”

安纳金打了个响指，指尖燃烧起凶猛的火焰。一个灵魂在里面尖叫、打滚，痛苦万分，凄惨的哀嚎在教堂里回响。“那个恶魔就是我，”他满意地告诉他，“这是个不错的灵魂，恶贯满盈，足够堕落。”

欧比旺无法忍受。“停下，安纳金。” 

恶魔又打了个响指。惨叫声消失了，教堂重归寂静。

他从背后拥抱欧比旺，双臂环住他瘦弱的腰肢。“你掉了根羽毛。”魔鬼自言自语道，从他肩上拈起一根白色的羽毛。他把它送到唇边，轻轻嗅闻。

“我闻见了岩浆的味道，”他得意万分， “和魔鬼待在一块，你也越来越不像个天使了。”

羽毛被他手心里的火焰灼烧成灰，安纳金吹口气，粉末在他们眼前尽数飘起，又闪烁着缓缓下落。“比如，你压根不是在祷告，你的脑子现在乱得和第十八层地狱一样。哪有天使在祷告时没法安心的？”

“那是因为你在这儿。”神父安静地驳斥。

“瞧，你还有心思和我拌嘴。”安纳金哂笑。放开欧比旺前，他看见了他颈侧的那枚烙痕。那是他昨夜留下的，恶魔的吻可以滚烫如烙铁，在他们想要的灵魂或身体上盖下印记。烙痕是暗红色的，宛如干涸的血迹，醒目无比，深深刻在欧比旺的耳下。

“你怎么不自己治好它？”安纳金问。他边说边拂过烙印，令那块皮肤光洁如初。

“你总会留下新的。”欧比旺静静地说。

这理由没有取悦恶魔。安纳金的指尖留在那块皮肤上，停滞了几秒，向上划过神父的耳朵。

“继续做你的祷告吧。”恶魔收回手，烦躁地命令道。

神父就再次垂下头去。魔鬼的阴影张大，将他包裹其中，一直延伸，直到掩盖了神父面前高耸的十字架。他绕着教堂踱步，时而拿起肖像把玩，时而在雕塑前顿住脚步观赏，时而坐在长椅上静静地望着欧比旺。不论他踱到哪儿，他的影子都一直裹着神父。时断时续的脚步声和神父的轻声祈祷交杂。

“主啊，请启示我祷告的心。用你的手抚摸我，使我在一切的事上刚强……”

这是一幅诡异的祷告画。魔鬼陪伴着天使，教堂被地狱的影子覆盖，祈祷的圣烛上烧着的也是地狱之火，可魔鬼不声不响，由着天使在自己掌控的地方做最圣洁的事情。

漫长的祷词结束，天使在胸口划了个十字。安纳金凑近他，像方才观赏雕塑一样端详欧比旺。

欧比旺连一个眼神都没有给他。他料到了。他野蛮地抓住神父的肩膀，将脸庞埋进他的颈窝，深深呼吸。嗅够了，他在他的脖子上留下了一个新的烙印。这样做使他非常满足。魔鬼的吻落下时，天使因突如其来的灼痛瑟缩了一瞬，但并未有半点躲避的动作。

安纳金推开了他。

“我知道你在想什么，”魔鬼嗤笑着说，“你在想我今晚怎么没有操你。别担心，今天我只是没有兴趣。明天晚上我们就又会变得像以往一样了。”

他化作一条漆黑的巨龙，腾起双翅，穿过洞开的雕花玻璃窗飞走了。临走前那条龙尾随意地摆了几摆，将礼堂内的陈设扫得一塌糊涂，然而却未伤到神父。欧比旺还立在原地，他弯下腰，在碎片里捡起一枚跌落的银十字架，贴在胸口。如果他扬起头，就能看见黑龙的身影正掠过月亮，宛如他从前教导的那个天使初来世间的景象。但他是不打算目送一个魔鬼的。


	3. 羔羊

恶魔是守约的。第二天夜晚他没有迟到，第一缕月光刚刚落上教堂的大理石地面，他就出现在天使身后。他像个信徒，在祭坛边坐下，身旁放着一束百合花。

“欧比旺。”安纳金喊他。

他拿起花束，纯白的花朵瞬间燃烧起来，原本祥和的花束变成了烈烈的火炬。“我知道你不会接受，”他冲神父咧嘴一笑，“所以我干脆送你这个。”

火光和热度变成实实在在的长舌，舔上欧比旺的脸颊。欧比旺别过脸去，躲开了这地狱造物。他在读一封信，是一个男人白天忏悔时留下的。安纳金瞥了它一眼。“你还在听这些没用的告解。”

“我还是加百列，”他说，“我代替上帝行他在人间的职责。”

“那么操你就是操上帝。”安纳金说。

欧比旺颤抖了一下。这句话亵渎到了他无法忍受的地步。可还没等他出声斥责，安纳金就贴了上来。恶魔的长尾窸窸窣窣地钻进教袍，滑入他腿间。握着信纸的双手攥紧了，“住手，安纳金。”

尾尖围绕着他的入口磨蹭打转，欧比旺膝盖一软，这具教袍包裹的身体根本经不起魔鬼的任何撩拨。“今晚会不一样。”安纳金告诉他，用尾巴覆盖住他的整条臀缝抚弄。

不一样？他不知道还会有什么不一样。安纳金在他身上尝试过所有他喜欢的，他曾被吊在十字架上，在手腕被铐住和被魔鬼顶撞的两种痛苦里来回；他也曾受他的长尾鞭打，尾巴跳着火花，在他背上印满伤痕，安纳金临走时又会治好它们；他也曾被迫说出他所不愿说的词句，全都是为了满足魔鬼的要求。他见识过各种各样的刑罚，习以为常，有时安纳金也出乎意料地柔和。他摸不清楚他的脾性，于是不去猜测。

“你到底想干什么？”欧比旺问，竭力让声音严厉些。他就要站不住了，就要倒下去了。长尾缓缓蹭过他，又猛地抽回来，不容拒绝，每一下都让他咬紧牙关。

那条尾巴收走了，沾着他的体液。恶魔握住他哆嗦个不停的双手——

“操我，”安纳金凝视着他，“你我都不会后悔的，你会非常感激我赐予了你这个。”

后退一步，欧比旺倒吸了口冷气。

如果操欧比旺就是操上帝，那么操安纳金就是操撒旦；欧比旺并不是真正的上帝，但安纳金却是真正的撒旦。

欧比旺知道他在想什么——他不要欧比旺总是被动地接受恶端，他命令他主动走进黑暗里来，向他献身。欧比旺浑身僵直，立在原地，还证明着他与天堂有所联系的一点可怜的温暖也被抽走了。安纳金注视着他，他注视着安纳金的双手与腰部。他一时间糊涂了。思想全然混乱。一个天使失去了明智，在魔鬼面前变成了愚蠢的羔羊。

他哆嗦着嘴唇，竭力想抬起手来。但他失败了。他又试了一次，又失败了。他尽力地尝试着，魔鬼的金色眼眸里逐渐升起恼怒。

他最后深吸口气，尝试，然后失败。

“我——我做不到！”欧比旺颤抖地说。

安纳金挫败地低吼一声。

“我让你做什么你都做不到！为何你不想想，你教导我、带着我周游的时候我是多么听你的话？”

一阵猛烈的狂风在礼堂内掀起，烛火跳了几跳，忽然蹿高，疯一般地烧成了火炬，将礼堂照得犹如岩浆沸腾的地狱。这股力量将神父一直推到了教堂另一端，欧比旺倒在了地上。

“现在，我命令你边脱教袍边向我走过来。”安纳金冷冷地下令，“走到我面前时你必须赤裸着，就像你的肉身刚刚被造出来那样。”

静默几秒，欧比旺从地上缓缓起身。

他缓慢而端正地站好，平视前方，却没有看安纳金。手指伸向脖颈，他拨开高高的、锁一般意味的衣领，露出喉结和苍白的皮肤。

欧比旺迈开脚步，朝前方走去。每走几步就有衣物从他的身上滑落，苍白的肌肤暴露的面积也更多。终于，他浑身赤裸，站在了魔鬼面前。

月光自教堂的高窗投入，他的金发和整个身体浸泡在光辉之中，脸庞坚定而哀伤。月神怜悯地为他完成沐浴，好让这匹羊羔在面对世间最邪恶的造物前留有最后一丝圣洁。

他抬起下巴来，目光里只写了一个纯粹的词：献祭。

魔鬼敞开腿坐着，神情充满不屑和嘲讽。

“跪下，”安纳金说，“张开你的嘴。”

他顺从地低下头，柔光如水，顺着他线条流畅的背部倾泻。魔鬼欣赏这副美景，他捏住天使的下巴，强迫他微微抬起头来，抬到一个最合适口交的角度。他没费什么力气，因为欧比旺温顺极了。那张只能用来念祷词和唱圣歌的嘴唇张开，含住了魔鬼怒张的性器，开始熟稔地舔舐、吸吮；只能用来翻经书、点圣烛的手指也抬了起来，握住没能吞进口中的部分抚慰。指尖沾了唾液，讨好地抚弄敏感的双球。安纳金的手指深埋进欧比旺的头发里。神父的嘴唇丰润饱满，沾满液体，嘬成一个完全裹住阴茎的圆圈，取悦他、容纳他，像妓女一样下流淫荡。欧比旺的脸庞和他的性器对比鲜明，引得他本就高涨的欲望更加勃发。

随着不断的吞咽，涎水从欧比旺的嘴角流了出来，沾湿了他的下巴，他任由体液四处流淌。看着此情此景，安纳金想笑。欧比旺吞吐着一个恶魔的阴茎，却满脸坚贞。他是怎么做到的？安纳金想问他。但他此刻最想做的事只是掐住他的脸，叫他把自己吞进喉咙深处。

欧比旺明白了他的意图。他边摆动舌头摩擦性器，嘴唇边往前滑去，让安纳金的阴茎挤了进来。那东西滚烫得像岩浆，天使痛苦地捂住了喉咙。他瘫倒在自己最后一件衣物里，模模糊糊地听见魔鬼命令他：“把你的翅膀展开。”

他挣扎起来，一对洁白的翅膀扑腾着出现在身下，这是他真身的一部分。安纳金的精液淌下他的脖颈，他的耳后，最后滴落在羽毛上。他感到自己被抱上大理石祭坛，魔鬼用膝盖压住了他的双翼，接着他的双腿被抬起。在抽插摇晃中，他难耐地想扇动翅膀来排解过多的快乐，被牢牢压住的翅膀总是一阵发疼。

安纳金的手探入他的背后，揉搓那块羽翼与后背的连接。

他抓住他的翅膀根部，下身狠劲发泄，看着欧比旺在他身下喘息、恳求，然而动弹不得。另一双翅膀展开，更大也更宽阔，颜色却是可怖的漆黑。他用这个来恐吓天使。

_太阳悬在西方，他们借这天最后的日光在河中沐浴。脱去亚麻的长袍，两具肉身光泽、修长，肌肉匀称而饱满；炽天使们赤裸地步入河水里，清洗自己在人间的模样。_

_两双翅膀于河面上徐徐展开，洁白而庞大，在阳光下熠熠生辉。任何一个人类如果此刻有幸见识到这副场景，都会立马朝天使们跪下、流着泪感谢福音。天使们站在河中，任由溪水自身周流淌而过。他们用翅膀扑起水花，梳洗羽毛，水珠在天使们身上反射着银光。_

_望着少年，年长的天使心中充满了喜爱之情。他为他取了名字，又带他游历了几百年，他们形影不离，他已成为了他的孩子、他的兄弟、他的挚友。一切都那么宁静，群鸟在远方为他们唱赞歌，百兽躲在丛林里观望天降。他在这片静谧里抬起一只手来，抚上少年的翅膀，一直往少年的后背抚去。沿着翅膀的线条，他手心下片片形状优雅的羽毛逐渐变作了柔软的绒毛，浸润着温柔和暖意。在那对羽翼和后背的连接处，他停下手掌，不住摩挲。他的指尖划过年轻人结实而起伏的背部肌肉，手心里是微微搏动的天使长的翅膀。_

_少年的蓝眸凝视着他，任由他的爱抚。他露出和蔼的微笑——_

_然后少年垂下头来，吻了他。_

_年长者又惊又怒。这是一个试探的轻吻，但已如同当头棒喝：亵渎神圣！他猛地推开路西法，罕见的愤怒使他大喘着气。_

_“收起你的翅膀来！”他厉声道。_

_少年似乎想开口，但停下了。他沉默地看着他。_

_那双耀眼的翅膀合拢，消失在背后。他也收起了翅膀。他无法在如此亵渎的时刻里还显现着哪怕是真身的一个部分，那让他羞愧万分。_

_“我是你的父亲！”欧比旺继续厉声训斥，“你怎能……怎能……”_

_他背过身去，无法说出哪怕再多一个字。就算他不去看他，也能感受到安纳金的目光烧灼一般停留他赤裸的后背上。他们僵持了一段时间。最后，欧比旺无法忍受安纳金朝他蔓延而来的怒火与不甘，独自上岸穿好袍子离开了。他们分别了几个日夜。第四天的日落时刻，欧比旺正坐在某个小城镇的教堂里听唱诗班传播福音，安纳金出现在他身旁，挨着他坐下。不再有怒火、不再有情欲，他的双肘撑在膝上，垂下头颅安静地聆听，就如过去几百年里的每一个黄昏。欧比旺看向他，年轻的炽天使留给他顺服的、微闭的双眼。_

_他们什么也没有对彼此说，没人提起这桩忤逆。一首赞美诗结束，他们就共同起身离开了。加百列选择忘记此事，但他不知道路西法或者安纳金没有作出一样的选择。_


End file.
